User talk:Ms. Artie Abrams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Glee+me+Kurt=love/Wallpaper ideas!/@comment-GleeGirl-20101213030303/@comment-Ms. Artie Abrams-20101213155311 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 15:57, December 13, 2010 plz respond!!!!!!!!!! omg this is really important. after doing about 5 virus scans, i found klaine123 HACKED ONTO MY COMPUTER. (guess who hacked onto my account a couple of weeks ago?) i got him off.. BUT........ since u banned him (and he was using MY ip address, and u banned that IP address) i am banned :-o i am really happy tht u banned him and we r done with him, but ur gonna hav to un-ban him or else i can't get back on. merry christmas, plz respond ON THIS WIKI soon artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 19:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) NEVER MIND- babyjabba fixed it. thanks for banning him/her though, :) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 19:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC) im so sorry! omg im so sorry babyjabba got upset ( a little) at you. i really feel so bad. but thx for being there for me :) ik i have really good friends on this wiki and that makes me happy. artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 21:07, December 14, 2010 (UTC) a-thank-schue that u so much! i won't let u down artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 22:31, December 15, 2010 (UTC) hello i am stopping by to say HELLO :) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 16:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) funn :) edditting is fun :) i love her song girlfriend :) but thts all i know from her... artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 17:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) funn :) edditting is fun :) i love her song girlfriend :) but thts all i know from her... artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 17:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) funny i am watching POM(power of maddonna) rite now.......... its funny..... glee has filmed almost exactly one day worth of episodes :) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 17:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) send me the rocky horror stuff you find! we change it on saturday this week! (when everyone isn't on b/c its christmas) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 16:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) well those only work on the glee wiki. but i'll transfer them to here, if u want. itll take about 10 min............. i was thinking for the background just do the rocky horror cover, for the logo do the blood kinda stuff from rocky horror....... if u have anything coolor than just send it to me :D make sure to keep it dark like red/black like rocky horror. artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 16:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) def... the lips and logo are in. possibly the blood slushie, but those r really the only ones tht i think could work. ps- i activated the smileys artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 17:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) good i think we are going to do the fireworks and some glee pics together..... i got that and the logo. BUT.... next week i will be away, and might not be on the wiki for a while........ so i am giving it to be your job to come up with a theme...... the next theme will be chosen January 1st.... so maybe like a "new glee" theme. or a "first of glee" theme (like don't stop believing, the first number, sunshine, the first new auditioner, etc........ maybe? yea its lame) but you get the point. then the week after we should resume with the themes that don't have to fit the situtaion. thanks for being on top of this :) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 18:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Categorys You know how to add them right? You go to the "Add Category" thing then type in whatever you want. Press "enter" and then save the page and you have a category! :D Only 3 days till Christmas and I am still more excited for Doctor Who than the presents 18:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey I have a question. Could you upload some Phineas and Ferb pics for me? It messes up my (crappy) computer when I do it so I can only upload useing me scanner.. If not thats fine to but please let me know! Only 3 days till Christmas and I am still more excited for Doctor Who than the presents 18:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And I am not sure what you mean because if you add info to the newly categorised page it becomes on the list when you type it in next time :/.. Only 3 days till Christmas and I am still more excited for Doctor Who than the presents 16:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) (Wait. Gotta update my siggie) Oh I get what you mean! Not sure. I think they are made by CC or when a person first makes a wiki. But I am pretty sure its CC that does it. But it matters not if its official or not, as long as its there. Team Doofenshmirtz Bah Humbug! 16:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) featured song i think we only do glee songs only.......but im not sure about that...... did u see beatleslgee's or watever his name is blog? grr......... artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 16:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you C: Lol I knew I was forgetting to add something to my page! xD Thank you for adding it.~ Merry whatever-you-celebrate~! Kidsloveme 14:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) theme i changed the theme already :) do u like the background? i tried to put some pics together. it can't be over 100kb so its really hard. do u like it? if not u can tell me, i won't care :) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 01:20, December 25, 2010 (UTC) TY thank u for helping me with the theme. for a little "Holiday" present and a reward for helping me with a theme, here is a artie mash-up i made for u : i spent alot of time doing it so i hope you enjoy it(its not my best tho)! merry christmas and happy new year (just like the theme haha i said theme way too much...) artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 03:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Just stopped by to say hello! Loonylovegood.gleek 17:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Loonylovegood.gleek Thanks! So is yours. How are you?? Use What is this wiki really about? Hey Hi!! How are you?? Loonylovegood.gleek 16:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Loonylovegood.gleek ROCKY next week's theme is rocky. i wanna make it like the ACUTAL rocky- dark and scary. i have modified some glee pics to make it like that: artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 17:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) i have more pics btw ugh Hey sissy. I'm really pissed off with bleghh. go to the glee wiki and and look at his blog post "WHATS UP BITCHES" hes a hyprocrate. ughGlee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 17:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :D I'm awesome, I'm in a good mood for what been going on in my life right now, well what can i say sweetie, I'm a pleastly upbeat person :D. I am so obsessed with Pretty Little Liars, are u? I know who A is!!! Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 17:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :D awww never mind, But its addictive :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 17:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hows the fam ? YES!!! Yes!!!, u will get hooked from the frist five minutes once u see the flashback about Allisons dissapearence Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 17:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :D YAY, u will love it. My fave is Hanna, she is played my Ashley Benson, the chick who plays Carson in Bring it On: In it To Win it Wha?? Seriously? OMGlee, Torrence Shipman is my cheerspration. She is like every cheerleaders idol. well.. u need to see all 5 *Bring it On *Bring it On Again *Bring it On: All or Nothing *Bring it On: In it to Win it *Bring it On: Fight to The Finish. They are my Cheersprations. Those Movies...OMGlee. I love them Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 17:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) MADE I made my twtiiter, but I can't find u. Well here is link to mine, just FYI http://twitter.com/#!/QuinnFab_isFAB Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 16:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Twitter RolePlay heeey its me Ive made my user its called Rach_Berry_xxx :D ill follow u love, Lea Rachel Quinn Dianna Evans-Lewis♥, (Quinn Dianna Gleek!♥) 00:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Twitter RP heyy Girl, I was wondering If I could make a Santana Twitter RP too. She would be funn to do, so can I? Love yah Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 16:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats okay. Thats okay. :D. *goes and asks god if he can make NO ONE Santana,* :P, Laterz Sweetie Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 16:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) U might wanna see this: Well this is what u might wanna see. In Shivergirl's new blog -http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ShiverGirl-/Why_is_Sam_boring%3F- She says something bad about Artie... Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 17:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) here it is I was like : :O, when i saw it Sam has character motivation completely equal to Mike, just as much point (and, from what they've shown us, a much better singing voice and a relationship not based simply on race... although I guess Sam and Quinn both have blond hair. Whatever). He's less annoying than Artie, who inexplicably has a fanbase (despite being nothing but a whiny, jerkish gangster-wannabe throughout the series) and undeniably has more reason to be in the show than Tina, who people also seem to randomly love for NO REASON. Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 17:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) heheeh hahaha, Its k. U crack me up, amybe u are the crack she is smoking then?.... Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 17:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) heey britt♥ heey britt! I saw your profile as well its awesome! and ur doing a great job of playing brittany :D love, Lea Rachel Quinn Dianna Evans-Lewis♥, (Quinn Dianna Gleek!♥) 22:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) (Rach_Berry_xxx) :D Hey How are you?? =) Loonylovegood.gleek 21:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :D I'm good... Well, I'm bored right now so if you're on please talk to me... :P xoxo ♥ Loonylovegood.gleek 22:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Radio Hi. The Glee Wiki Radio is a radio about the Glee Wiki. Still it's not on all the time. There are some tramsmisions. I make blogs on Glee Wiki when there is one. And I think that today there's gonna be one. The link is here. So, get on Glee Wiki because today a tramsmision will begin. Bye [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'AND I JUST HAD A FACIAL']] 17:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) For you to know, a tramsmision is going to start. Wrtie a comment if you can listen. The theme of today: Love Songs. Bye [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'AND I JUST HAD A FACIAL']] 18:08, February 10, 2011 (UTC) hi hi can we be friends cause you seen a nice person and we both have the same fav carthers which is brittany see you lter star9999 ImPuckyPuck 14:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) honest no. i un-banned them. honestly, if your joe didn't get banned for leaving rude comments on THEIR pages, than we shouldn't ban them for leaving rude comments on HIS page. wait, did you ban your joe or no? Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 21:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) honestly Sympathy isn't the answer. You live with Joe, and not with Bleghh!!/Buffy. Talked to both of them. Buffy is crying. Bleghh!!! is VERy upset. Un-banned both. End of Discussion. Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 20:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) nah i don't care that your being a bitch. but buffy is leaving the wiki. so i guess you won. Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 21:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ahhh Woah,Woah. What's with the use of "wtf" its WADDAFUCK. or, to me. or watevs. and no i didn't think u wanted her to leave, at least i HOPE u didn't want her to leave. Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 21:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) HELLO Hey! How's Life Treatin ya? Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 21:35, March 1, 2011 (UTC) well Well thats alot Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 21:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) HEy. :) Hey Ms. Artie Abrams. being rude y r u being so rude to me? i'll leave if you want. i went for a little!!!!!! i wasn't trying to get attention, fyi.................. i understand that you are ASSUMING what i did and you are telling everyone that i did this for attention. TD was bullying me, so i stood up for myself. and i'm the victim? i don't think so. Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 16:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) OMFG okay listen. i didn't wanna make some "heart felt" blog bc i would get more hate than i do. and how dare you- getting into my head and ASSUMING things about me? like ur NOT ME! and i LEFT bc of anger issues/mental issues currently going on in MY LIFE. yea me. they think i have mental issues so i left. YOU HAPPY? I ALREADY TOLD BLEGHH AND GMKL SO CONGRATS. Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 17:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi... Hey I'm bored just stopped by to say hello... xD Once Upon A Time I Was Falling In Love, But Now I'm Only Falling Apart... There's Nothing I Can Do... A Total Eclipse Of The Heart... 16:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do you like my new signature?? =) Heey Hi... Thanks I like your signature too =) My life sucks... I'm really depressed... How are you?? Once Upon A Time I Was Falling In Love, But Now I'm Only Falling Apart... There's Nothing I Can Do... A Total Eclipse Of The Heart... 21:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. My sig says exactly how I feel... I,m the match maker! Hey I,m Johnny. I,m your bro,s best freind. Can you please check out my page and don,t forget to comment. Hey Ms. Artie Abrams. I like your signature, Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams. ;) lifes good right at the moment, how are you? haven't talked to you in ages. regards. KurtHummel 23:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ... Thx for being so awesome I'm really glad I have good friends on this wiki... =) Once Upon A Time I Was Falling In Love, But Now I'm Only Falling Apart... There's Nothing I Can Do... A Total Eclipse Of The Heart... 20:35, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Is your brother Mr. Santana Lopez? and who is trevor. :) i have NO idea. i made my signature yesterday, with GleeGirl. BESTFRIEND. :) KurtHummel My lips are sealed, Just like your legs. 00:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ms. Artie Abrams. :) Sorry i haven't replied in ages, but i haven't been on the wiki. :) how have you and your brother been lately. Regards, KurtHummel 22:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) yes I was offened Hey it's your brother, I already got hell for liking Santana's boobs from Buffy, now you?! WTH!!! reply soon.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 12:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Pick a side, pick a side, I,ll pick your head. It's your brother again. you don't get how much I was offended.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait You banned Bleghh!!! because of the chat. Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 23:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) STOP! Stop changing his ban! 3 admins, the spam team, highly ranked users, AND babyjabba/kacieh all agreed on three weeks. If you change it back to 2 weeks, you will loose your sysop rights on the users wiki. Are we clear? Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 20:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) OMIGOD You watched Unnatural History?? I miss that show so much!! Jasper was my favorite. Petrificus14 22:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi I'm Gleek5 but you can call me Nikki. Hope to get to know ya better. You seem really cool. [[User: Gleek5|'Why don't we write about']] a giraffe who learn to love 02:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow What fight? First off- He's banned from chat, you couldn't have been pcing. Second off, stop being so rude to me..... I repeat STOP one more time STOP being rude to me. Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 17:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ^ Stop or I'll say stop again XD JK JK JK! I am totally indifferent 17:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) He does have big lips haha. Yeah, that show was so cool, they should have had a 2nd season. Petrificus14 20:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You It depends on the cmputer you have. Do you have a mac? Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 18:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can only help with macs, but this link might help you. :) Take Me For What I am (Who I was Mean to be) 22:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Crack Family.. Hey I was just wondering if you could put Mr. Santana Lopez as "Loonylovegood.gleek's crack boyfriend" instead of "TD's random friend"?? I mean ask him first pleasee... [[User:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Dog Days Are Over ']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Dog Days Are Done']] 14:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) lolz haha thx [[User:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Dog Days Are Over ']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Dog Days Are Done']] 13:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey We really need to talk... someone that you really like was on chat... and... we need to talk, I really need to tell you. Respond back on my talk page. Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 02:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know your upset. But, I just didn't do it. IK I have no proof, and that you have proof that it seems, it's real. But, it's not. IDK what happened. I don't really think a hacker did, but, someone did it. And, that someone is not me. I am not like that, you know me. IK you thought you knew me, but, no. Please, just, give me another chance to prove that I am a good guy. Just, please. I am begging you for mercy. Bye [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 16:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) No I don't get it. [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 00:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha Its fine dont worry about it TD 13:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) For you. You should place this on your user page: CONGRATS!!! Congrats, you won. You're best best best friends with him and now you lost me. Does this make you happy? Does this make you satisfied? I can't believe you would backstab me like this :( Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 01:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanksss Thanks Sis, i know you got my back :) PS- tell him if he re-adds it his ban is for longer (yes imma play this card) Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 16:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) is Is he on chat? Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 16:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) [[User:g.narron| Thanks so much for the warm welcome :) i'm so happy to be part of this great community :) Thanks for the comment do you like my room?? --Gunner Narron :) 17:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC)g.narron Thanks :) Do you have a twitter????? I love talking about glee :D I saw FF1's screenshots. What do you want? Tell me on averypottermusical.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artieandtinaforeva if you dont wanna write it here. Fanfic * My name is Tshering (i know weird) but my friends call me Ikki * Height: 5'9+ * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Black, with brown shades * Um... I'm really frank but used to be timid. I'm an animal lover, i cross the limit to defend them (once i had a fight with my father 'cause he kicked a cat XD). My ears is usually plugged with earphones, I can't live without music. I love my friends and family. I don't get mad easily, but when i'm mad i'm really scary XD. I dont get scared easily but i have arachnophobia and fear of elevators and escalators. * I just gave my finals and will join college soon * I want to name my children after characters in Animes XD * Yes please. My email: tsheringwb@gmail.com [[User:Finchelfanno1|'This is']][[User talk:Finchelfanno1|''' my Temporary']] '''14:07,5/10/2011' My Character: Buffy Lynam 1. What's your name? Buffy Lynam 2.Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? *Height-5'6 *Eyes-Green *Weight- 52 kilos (my current weight, I'm really shocked!!!) but My Normal weight is 46 kilos *Hair- Sandy Blonde 3. Personality? Pretty Blonde Girl, with an ass that wont Quit. Bitchy, Funny, Quick Wit, Can be very selfish and snobby at times. Uses others for her own gain... Just read Quinn fabray's Page (The personality part, lolz) 4. Job or occupation? Student, Dancer. 5. Names you want your children to have (I may or may not use these)? *Girl- Beth (second Youngest) *Girl- Paige (Youngest) *Girl (Tess, Second Oldest) *Boy- Mark (Oldest) 6. Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? YES PLEASE ;) Did You Love Me? Yes....Especially Now... 14:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah please :) Did You Love Me? Yes....Especially Now... 14:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) oh haha. Leave on my TP :) Did You Love Me? Yes....Especially Now... 14:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Character: Roxy Fae Dunley #What's your name? Roxy Fae Dunley "but you can call me Roxy" #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? Height: 5'10. Eye color: Vividly Green. Hair: Brown with blond hilights, its wavey and elbow length. #Personality? Super witty and like three steps ahead of everyone. Nice, sarcastic. Secretly wants to be loved (be it by having friends or a bf/gf relationship), super smart. Secretly thinks of others not close to her as her play things. Guys usually like her. Theme song is Turning Tables and loves Vanessa Carlton's music. BIG music geek and loves bands usually no one likes or knows (VC, Owl City, Zachery Levi, ect) #Job or occupation? Hmm. If its alright could she work like random places all over the place whereever characters go in the scenes she is not in? Just a idea. I like the sound of "Person: I didnt know you worked here, I thought you worked ____. Roxy: I do" Thats just an idea #Names you want your siblings to have (I may or may not use these)? Mark Tammy Luke Lola #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? 'YES!' Please answer soon! -Done ^-^ TD 15:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) No prob :) Letme know if you need help writeing it! TD 15:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fanfic What's your name? (Info's about yo' character, BTW.) #Anna-Maria Skipton (nickname Anna) #She 5"8, really skinny and very slender. Has green eyes and shoulder-length wavy chocolate brown hair (wears sometimes extensions and straightens her hair most of the time). Has a very in style fashion sense and dresses like Hanna Marin out of Pretty Little Liars. #She is a sort of a bitch, likes to blackmail a lot of people including rival Quinn Fabray. Friends are Brittany and Santana and was the head Cheerio but got kicked off because of Glee club. Has a soft side which she will only show to Sam, her on-off boyfriend and soulmate. #If you count Glee Club but also she's an intern at a fashion magazine #She's an only child. #Well she steals a LOT of boyfriends including Finn, Mike, Puck and Sam. Her one true love is Sam. Her parents kick her out because of a pregnancy scare and moves in with Sam. She has a voice like Santana except a little softer. That's pretty much it, half-sis. It rained for 40 days and nights and you call it a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! 16:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) #Trevor Sauls #I'm half an inch tall. Blue eye color, and I am pretty sexy. #A flamboyant sexy monster #Kicking Kids #I want stupid names like Ugly, Idiot, Mistake #Semme a message pleaseeeee Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 17:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ay, what can you say?Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 19:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I was thinking mabie you could split the fam up and make some of us neighbors or something and the aunts/uncles/watnot could live conviently close like a block over or something. I would be okay with being a neighbor if needed. TD 18:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... #You guys don't know my first name, so you just call me "Wilson" #Kind of short, with red hair, blue eyes, and wears a lot of punk #Annoying, wacky, and very mysterious about her past, present, and future #Apparently works for the CIA-no one believes me. Until they see my copter. #I have 1 illegitimate child in Guatamala-Chico. #Can you give me a link to the chapter? If not, just plotlines. Thanks for including me! --[[User talk: Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome intead. (True story).']] 23:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Okey #Darcy #Brown eyes, fair complexion, dark blonde hair #Annoying, sometimes bitchy, sweet, intelligent, excitable #Student, works part-time at a smoothie bar (couldn't think of anything so I used my sister's job) #Dunno #Yes That's pretty much what I want They see me trollin' They're hatin' 06:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) H:) I'm guessing I'm gonna have to make up a character...... Okay, my name is Willow, I'm 5"6, I have brown eyes and Blonde hair. I'm bubbly and sweet, but if you piss me off...BEWARE! I'm a.....amateur singer..... I don't care what the other names are :P :) Can you just send me a message with my plotlines? Thankyou!! xD Brittany Glamazon~/Fabsonland Queen 08:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) oh and about the fanfic thing, can you send me a message when it's done. It rained for 40 days and nights and you call it a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! 15:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) i bet ya it doesn't. My fanfic on Fanfiction sucks :( It rained for 40 days and nights and you call it a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! I've literally only started it yesterday, it's a crossover between desperate housewives and Glee. I wrote while watching Desperate Housewives and then Glee. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6979470/1/The_Lies_From_Lima. It's crap. I get writers block too though I have a really good original story in my head at the moment that I hope to finish by the end of Summer and see if publishers like it. It rained for 40 days and nights and you call it a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! and probably the youngest cuse I'm 13. It rained for 40 days and nights and you call it a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! I love your Kurtofsky one. I added it to my favs! It rained for 40 days and nights and you call it a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! :He's going to cut off there penis?Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 17:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oka. Where is it posted?? Hey if you need ideas for characters/character developement check out these pages/wikias (my personal faves are the last two). Sorry I just get a little to helpful at times :P TD 20:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Fan-tastic-fic...hahaha hahaha sorry about that terrible title...I had to =] ok so i will answer the Q's now! 1. Poof...yeah! it can be a name 2. Really curly brown hair, purple eyes, tall and slender, age 21ish =] 3. Really Competitive, pretty chill, smart (street and book), sarcastic, good actress 4. Aspiring Actress 5. Umm...IDK! 6. send me a message gurrrrrl! =] This is going to be fantastic... i didn't use the pun that time...your welcome BYE! HeyPoofy 23:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) KK what eves =] HeyPoofy 02:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It was one of the Hey it's Mr.SL :) thumb|300px|right|Mom told me :) hm I would like 5 of the best Santana pictures you can find :) [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You Know Number 1 :) wait nothing slutty please (if the nurse's outfit counts) [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) just one? please :([[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) =) Hi sissy!!! :D Fanfic- my character: #Name: Luna Mariana Valentine #Discription: She is not very tall. Her eyes are dark green. Her hair is wavy, REALLY long and light brown/dark blonde. She dresses a lot like Luna Lovegood and like Cat from Victorious. #Personality: She is a lot like Luna Lovegood :P #Occupation: Aspiring singer. #Names you want your siblings to have: idk #could you give me the link to the chapter pleasee [[User:Loonylovegood.gleek|'Santana Lopez']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|''' The Weepy Hysterical Drunk ]] 20:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Fan-Fic Hi. I don't wanna be rude, but, hehe, I was the first one to have the idea to have a Fan-Fic about the Glee Wiki crack family. I was going to tell you, but, I was banned on both Wikis, and you hated me. Still, great fan-fic. But I had an idea. I could make a first chapter, and, people will vote about who makes the best fan-fic. And, we would decide who should keep on with the fan-fic. What do you think? Again, amazing fan-fic. [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'''You may think I am a bitch and a liar]] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 23:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Great OK, then, you'll have to make a blog on the Glee Wiki about the idea. I hope people vote for the story, not for their friendship. [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 21:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: I am the banned one on the XAT Chat. i only said that because she treats me like crap. Alwaya calling me a slut, things like that...So If she's in I'm out... Did You Love Me? Yes....Especially Now... 21:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hey, could you make the blog about the Fan-Fic competition, please? [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 22:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : Glee Users Wiki. Done for Tuesday. Good luck! Chat NOW to talk about the Goods and Bads about my Fan-Fic. [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 23:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Fanfic Hey, you know the way you and BGF are in a crack family fanfic war, are you still gonna be doing your fanfic on fanfiction.net, even if you don't win? Because I enjoy reading yours. I learned to live half alive. Yay! I can't do my mine till either Saturday, Sunday or another three weeks because my homework. Right now, I'm preparing study notes for French. I learned to live half alive. 15:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Crack Fam Reply My name would be Clara is that ok? xxHeatherxx 17:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) height- ermmm up to you im just happy to be part of the family! hair colur- brown (if possible) eye colour- brown (if possible) occupation- little girl friend of the kids wants to be an artist please send me my plot lines!! thanx for considering my comment and putting me in the family!! bye xxxx xxHeatherxx 18:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) thanx xxHeatherxx 18:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) what did i say? You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) thats not me being mean, thats normal me... You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey I read it. It was awesome :) Write the next one faster okay? [[User:Finchelfanno1|'This is']][[User talk:Finchelfanno1|''' my Temporary']] '''16:56,5/19/2011' yeah, I read it already. Maybe you could make someone a Cheerio (hint, hint) ;) I learned to live half alive. I meant, ;)))) moi... I learned to live half alive. GOD!!!! I didn't like it because I wasn't in it. I thought it was a C+ because It wasn't as good as the first. You drama queen. God damn this and If I say I like yours BGF will turn into a melodramtic Trevor. Please I don't want to see that again :(. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna put you in my story though in the late chapters, just tell me the description and name and personality you want your character to be. I learned to live half alive. I know I know I wasn't. I read it. Very good. [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 17:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, so here's your storyline (I plan my storylines, I even know what the end of story's gonna be). You are Gaby Abrams-McHale, Rachel's friend and competition. You have a recurring part at the last few chapters of the story. You are kind of a frenemy to Rachel. You are both competing for a place in Juilliard. I learned to live half alive.